


Soft Moments of Intimacy

by stxrdrifter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Both characters are 21, Drabble, F/F, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Shirogane Naoto, but it's lightly referenced, no actual smut, post-sex snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrdrifter/pseuds/stxrdrifter
Summary: A quiet moment on the eve of Rise's 21st birthday
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Shirogane Naoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Soft Moments of Intimacy

The sounds of acoustic guitar emanated from the speaker on her bedside table. Fairy lights hanged above, creating a warm and cozy glow in the room as Naoto laid on Rise's rising and falling chest.

"Hey, it's almost midnight," Naoto would say in her tired and gravelly voice.

"Is it? How can you tell?" Rise would ask in her heavenly voice forged by powerful fae.

"There's a clock on your bedside table." Naoto was right. The clock read 11:53pm.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" And the two giggled. "What do we even do now? We just... you know..."

Naoto chuckled. "To think you were the one pestering me to do this, and now you're all nervous."

Rise ruffled her partner's hair. "Hey! I'm allowed to be nervous sometimes!" She blushed a soft pink under the golden glow of the string lights above.

They silently reminisced on the moments before, the sounds of the squeaking bed, of Rise's and Naoto's panting. The feeling of warmth, of intensity, of lust and love.

"I think we just cuddle," Naoto answered. "Besides, I'm comfortable like this, so even if this is technically wrong I'm not moving." She nuzzled herself closer to Rise.

"Same. You're staying right there." Rise gently ran her fingers through Naoto's hair, pulling lightly at loose knots. "How long?"

"Hm?"

"How long have you known you were... you know..." Rise's hand fell away from Naoto's scalp.

"I think I've always known, you know? There's always been a lingering feeling that something was wrong, but I didn't want to ever admit it," Naoto sighed. She was reminded of the moments in her Secret Base, how her shadow outed her to people she hardly knew, how they accepted her openly. "I'm just lucky you guys accepted me the way you did. I don't know how I would have dealt with that..."

"Of course, Nao-cakes," Rise resumed stroking Naoto's hair, "Besides, I like you better this way."

"What way?"

"You know... as a girl." Naoto could feel Rise's heart begin to race.

"What if I never came out? What if I never started hormones? Would you still feel the same?" Naoto asked.

"I don't know. I can't imagine a world where you're not the girl that made me realize I liked women." Rise pondered. "Pass."

Naoto laughed. "That's fair, it was an unfair question."

Silence fell over the two momentarily. It was peaceful, warm, comfortable, nice. The fairy lights, the generic acoustic guitar playlist, the rain against the apartment window, it was perfect.

Naoto sat up. "Hey."

Rise looked up at her. Naoto leaned down and pressed her lips gently to Rise's, letting the soft moment have it's time before separating and laying back on her girlfriend's chest.

"Happy Birthday, Rise."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am I hope it's as good as I thought it was


End file.
